


The Other Side of The Mistletoe

by LittleKatGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas Special, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKatGirl/pseuds/LittleKatGirl
Summary: The fire burned bright in the dimmed room, laughter spilling out into the open air. Everyone was celebrating in the House of Lamentation, the eve of Christmas. Of course, everyone was reluctant to celebrate the holiday, but a few smiles from their beloved has them all turning.Everyone was inside, everyone from Purgatory Hall and even Diavolo and Babartos. But one person was missing, though no one but you had noticed that their little party-loving brother was alone that evening.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Other Side of The Mistletoe

The fire burned bright in the dimmed room, laughter spilling out into the open air. Everyone was celebrating in the House of Lamentation, the eve of Christmas. Of course, everyone was reluctant to celebrate the holiday, but a few smiles from their beloved has them all turning.

Everyone was inside, everyone from Purgatory Hall and even Diavolo and Babartos. But one person was missing, though no one but you had noticed that their little party-loving brother was alone that evening.

You had wandered around the house for a while, looking for Asmo until you finally came towards the balcony facing the backyard.

Behind the house was a garden of flowers of all kinds. Though it wasn't extravagant like the one at the Palace, it has a nice view and beautiful wildlife to accompany it. Asmo stood on top of the balcony, watching the flowers and trees as they sway over the terrain. He didn't notice your creeping shadow behind him.

" What are you doing out here?"

Asmo snapped out of his daydream, startled by your sudden voice. Asmo peered down upon you, an oversized scarf was wrapped around your neck, your coat you have stolen from Beel as well too large, your hands missing within them.

You watched Asmo, his mouth wide open, but no response, so you decided to just walk over to his side. Before Asmo had a chance to respond, you had come over to his spot, watching what had piqued his interest. " You know, you being the one who would go out every night for a party, you're pretty quiet when you're alone."

Asmo quickly scoffed at that; though your words weigh a bit in his mind, he promptly replied, " Well, everyone deserves some quiet, no? Anyway, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with everybody else?"

" Everyone should be together and not alone on this day, celebrating with joy, but here we are." You were concerned about Asmo. He wasn't his usual cheery self. By now, he would have glomped you over with the recent gossip or even tried to make to move on you.

Asmo merely went back to gazing at the flowers, watching the petals eventually fall off their stem and fall onto the ground, leaving them to rot and die in the cold, lonely night. 

You had also followed his gaze towards the flowers, leaving them in a quiet moment to themselves, the light laughter of everyone else inside, the only sound that reached their ears.

Breaking the silence, you quietly asked, " What's wrong, Asmo?"

Asmo sighed, resting his head on his arms before asking, " Am I ugly?"

Your eyes widen at the question, turning towards him, but his face wasn't lying. " Asmo, why would you ever ask that? Of course, you're not ugly; you're the most beautiful demon I've ever seen!"

" But am I? I'm always buying new clothes, new products, and partying all night. Everyone is always complimenting me on my looks and skills, but I always feel like I'm not... enough," Asmo reached out towards a flower, caressing the petals. " Every night I come home, I look into the mirror, but all I see is everything ugly about me. Everyone wants me, they need me, but as soon as they're finished with me, they toss me out on the dirt." 

Asmo's voice was quivering now, his hands drawing back from the flower trembling as well. " I always try my best to meet their expectation, their every need, but they always leave me in the end. Everyone is always relying on me, hoping I would make it all better, but what about me?! What about Asmo?! How is he doing? No one listens. And when they do, they don't care."

" Whenever I reveal my other side, they walk away in disgust. Thinking this isn't the perfect Asmo. Where's he? I just want them to fully accept me, all my sides. My happy, my sad, my angry, my lazy, my me."

You were shocked. Asmo was being insecure about himself. The Avatar of Lust, possibly the most beautiful creature ever, is scared of being alone. " Asmo..."

Suddenly, Asmo shot up, rubbing his tears and putting on his best smile. " Ha, look at me. I don't know what came over me. It's Christmas Eve, I should be happy and you're here with us too. We should get back to the party." 

Asmo brushed past you, but your hands acted on their own, shooting up from your sides, and onto his. " Asmo, wait!"

Asmo turned back, his eyes still a bit watery. You hadn't known he was suffering throughout the days. But you have seen the signs bit by bit every day. He wasn't eating as much, his cheery tone has a bit forced, and his lack of participation in conversations lessened as well.

" Wait here." You walked past Asmo and towards your room. It was a miracle Mammon wasn't looking for you, so he could be either passed out or drunk as hell. Digging into your drawer, you pulled out a photo album, made for Asmo. You weren't planning on giving it to him tonight, but you knew Asmo needed this right now.

Making your way back to Asmo, you tucked the album under your coat and walked onto the balcony. Asmo was still there, his body slouched over the railings and staring at the flowers again.

" Asmo..." He glances back at you, watching your moves. You slowly pull out the album from under your jacket and stretched your arms towards him. " I wasn't planning on giving this to you today, but I feel like you need it."

Asmo reaches out to the album, holding its cover. He looks back at you, then slowly opens it up to its contexts. He sucks in a breath of air gazing at the pictures. The pictures were all showing him, with the occasion of his brothers. There were also pictures of you and him, playing around and such. But it wasn't the people in the pictures that surprised him, but what the actions in the picture showed.

The pictures were all imperfect. One had him and Mammon trying to cook something but turned out horrible, the picture showing him and Mammon's faces black with smoke. Another showed him with bed hair, the picture showing him to be too groggy to notice.

Asmo landed his eyes on a picture of him and you skating together but he had tripped and also brought you down with him. " We were taking pictures together at the park, and you were browsing toward them to pick what would go on your posts for the day. You skipped over that picture."

Your voice was quiet but Asmo could hear it. " Out of all the pictures, that was my favorite. It showed another side of you, the clumsy side. All of these pictures show another side of you, Asmo."

Asmo's lips formed a straight line. " Don't you find those sides imperfect, ugly? Cause everyone else does."

You straighten up towards Asmo, trying to understand his mind. " I find those sides of you beautiful."

Asmo quickly remarks, " You're just saying that to make me feel better."

You feel your anger starting to boil. Who made Asmo believe that everything but his lust side, horrible? " Asmo, your lust doesn't make you, you! You have other emotions too, Asmo, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of that! You are beautiful in every way! To your body to your soul and to your heart! Anyone who says otherwise doesn't deserve you! You deserve better!" Someone like me.

Asmo was shocked at your outburst. No one had ever cared about him that much, they only cared that he stays the way he was, an emotionless doll to be played with. " Why you care about me?"

" Because I can't stand when someone beats themselves up when they are everything they say isn't true. I love your imperfects because they make you perfect. I love everything about you." Your cheeks heat up a bit after realizing what you just said. But your cheeks heat up to a starking red when a pair of arms wrap around you, pulling you in.

" Thank you, for everything." Asmo's breath whispers onto your redden ears, tears streaming down his face. Pulling back, Asmo gives you a smile hugging your present close. He still looks beautiful, even when he's crying.

He continues flipping through the pages, stopping to look at each picture carefully, all bring a smile to his face. You have crouched on the ground hands-on on either side of your face, still overwhelmed at what he did, until his voice broke through the silence.

" MC, there's a picture missing here."

You glanced over his shoulder to indeed see an empty spot open on the page. "Oh, I ran out of pictures to put in the album, so you can put something in."

Asmo then smirked at you, saying, " We've done so much this year together but there's still one thing we haven't done yet." You raised a brow up, thinking about what he meant. Suddenly your vision was blocked, a bundle of leaves covering your eyes. 

" What- Asmo, what are you..." Your voice trailed off to see what was really blocking your vision. A mistletoe was hanging from the cover of the balcony, directly above you and-

" Well, what do you say, MC?" Asmo was now also crouched down with you, staring at you, your cheeks burning now. Even with him crouching down, he was still a head taller than you. Snow started falling down, Asmo looking up and chuckling. He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, before caressing your cheek and slowly closing the gap between you, the memory forever burned into the pages of time.

~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry, this took longer to get out, but I finally finished it and I hope you enjoyed this! Have a good day, evening, or night!
> 
> Tumblr: @littlekatgirl0


End file.
